Crawling Back To You
by FashionableRaid
Summary: Ian and Lauren had a fight. Who breaks down first? Read and find out. The very last line is a little cliche but, that's MOSTLY because I paraphrased it from a song that fit them perfectly :D


A/N: Soo I got a little stuck this week. Kind of took a break from internet things for a while. But mostly I have writer's block like a bitch. So, I took Nicole's advice and came up with this one shot while I was at work. NSFW.

Ian got out of the car, slamming the door, before his driver could shut it for him. He walked up to the glowing, golden hued hotel. He rubbed his temple with one hand; he thought he would have held out a little longer. He thought his willpower was stronger than hers. Of course she was a woman; Stubborn, obstinate, totally immune to reason.

He walked angrily into the lobby. He was Ian Doyle for Christ's sake. He had better things to do than chase down Lauren Reynolds. But this itself was a lie. He knew he would spend the rest of his life chasing this woman. Just like she'd said he would. Damn her.

He didn't bother asking the concierge what room she was in. She was in room 56L all the way on the eleventh fucking floor. She was gonna get it. By God, the things he wanted to do to her. He wanted to strangle her, beat the living shit out of her, fuck her brains out, kiss her til her lips were swollen for the next day. He wanted to bury his face in her warm, inviting center. God, if she would take him back, he would crawl on his knees; he would go to Mass for a month, he swore on his son's life. He would not live without Lauren Reynolds. Whether she liked it or not… He made his way purposefully to the elevator. She had eleven floors to get prepared, because when he got to her… All hell was going to break loose.

12345678910

Emily Prentiss known by some as Lauren Reynolds paced back and forth. She chewed her fingernails. She knew he would break down. She knew she had him hooked. The question was what his mind frame was going to be when he finally came around. He would be mad for sure; she'd just up and left without a word. The minute he'd said he would kill every man she ever spoke to again. She left. This was all a game of course. A test of sorts. She needed to know how committed he was to her. He'd taken it that she was off put by his overwhelming need for control of her. Whilst, she merely needed to know the lengths he would go to win her back. If he was here he had clearly broken down and let pride come before his fall. INTERPOL was very interested in how long it would take them to crack Ian Doyle once he was in their custody. Something she tried hard not to think about… She'd done the unforgivable. She'd actually FALLEN for that misogynistic, sexist, Irish fool.

She heard a knock on the door. Well it wasn't really a knock. It SOUNDED like the L.A. SWAT Team was at her door. Taking a deep breath, she stuck her gun in the small of her back. She walked to the door and in one breath, opened it.

Without a word, without a breath he was on her. His kisses engulfed her mouth, hands cradling her face. He backed her up into the swanky hotel room, kicking the door shut behind him. Seconds later, her back was to the wall, gun digging into her lower spine. Ian was leaving kisses and gentle bites on her neck that sent her hormones raging straight into her pants. She could feel her sex pulsing just the slightest bit, with every bite he left.

She tried to undo his pants as his arms on either side of her pinned her in the position he wanted her. He dropped his pants to the ground and she could see what he had come for. She sighed, sounding more like a moan. She felt his arms wrap around her, and before she could even comprehend it, her gun was in his hand. Pointed right at her.

"Don't ever leave me again, Lauren…. Ever. " His glacial eyes were desperately miserable, he truly missed her. She nodded, panting slightly from fear, slightly from arousal. She knew it was fucked up, but the gun made it all that more….intense. Ian threw the gun to the side and within seconds, tossed her on the bed, spreading her legs. She could feel his fingers entering her dripping cunt, his tongue working absolute magic on her throbbing clit. She moaned. She gripped the sheets. She bit her lips until there was no stopping her. She screamed his name as she came. Panting in utter ecstasy, her heart was racing and was sent into overload as he slid into her slowly. It didn't take long and this time she screamed his name, he moaned hers back… "Lauren…." And she could feel his warmth spreading down her thighs, but at that moment she didn't care.

This relationship was dysfunctional at best, but deep inside her as she laid in his arms, her head on his chest, she knew that he was the one. No matter where she went, what she did, she didn't care if she lost her job, her freedom, everything that she'd ever owned. Right there in this very moment, his arms felt like home.


End file.
